


First time

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [37]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, Drabble, Fëanorian Week 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Maglor's first performance





	First time

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM bingo prompt  
> The Noldor - B14 "Noontide of Valinor":

Makalaurë was nervous. Today was his first public performance. He knew he was well prepared, but everything could happen on the stage. He was young as for apprentice to make first show, and he knew he owned it partially to his royal lineage.  
Laurelin reached her greatest bloom. It was about to start in a moment. He felt his hands were sweaty, and his heart beat fast.  
“Are you ready, Makalaurë?” his teacher, Linderillë, asked.  
“Yes,” he answered firmly, finding the strength to play self-confident. After all, music was something he loved and planned to do for all his life.


End file.
